


They Saw Worlds

by kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko dreamed of Aomine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Saw Worlds

Kuroko saw worlds in his dreams. There were so many things that could have gone differently. So many things he could have done. Things he could have said. Differences he could have made.

He dreamed of one-on-one and fistbumps. He dreamed of smiles and basketballs. He dreamed memories of Aomine. He dreamed of studying for entrance test. He dreamed of continuing past middle school together, because they could never not be partners. Why wouldn’t they go to the same school? He dreamed possibilities with Aomine. He dreamed of building courage. Of telling Aomine about his feelings. He dreamed fantasies of Aomine.

He lay in bed, staring at the ceiling with ever-darkening circles forming under his eyes as he tried to stay awake to keep from dreaming, but if he wasn’t dreaming he was remembering. Nights spent lying in this very same bed talking about everything and nothing.

But they were just dreams. They were just memories. Because the silence was deafening when he saw Aomine at school. They passed each other. They saw each other, but they pretended not to. Kuroko was invisible and Aomine was blinding.

When it rained Kuroko stayed home and pretended he didn’t remember standing in the pouring rain with Aomine. Pretended he didn’t know the difference between the rain and tears on his face despite being in the dryness of his room. If he felt like he couldn’t breathe it wasn’t sobs racking his body, it was rain filling his lungs.

He dreamed of late nights in the gym and flawed ideology about the link between sports and personality. He dreamed of ice cream and walks home. He dreamed of his past. He dreamed of new teammates, but the same partner. He dreamed of fighting together for success. He dreamed of a future that wouldn’t come. He dreamed of stolen kisses. He dreamed of dates at Maji Burger. He dreamed of things he couldn’t have.

He saw less and less of Aomine in school, but more and more of him in everything around him. The walls of his home and his school suffocated him with memories of time spent with Aomine.

He couldn’t concentrate in class. He got distracted wondering what Aomine was doing while he skipped.

It still felt like a punch to the gut every time he saw Aomine. Aomine would look at him impassively and keep walking, and Kuroko made himself do the same. And he wondered how Aomine could make himself not care when it felt like Kuroko’s heart was being ripped out of his chest every time he saw Aomine walk away because Aomine took it with him.

He started taking showers when it rained to try and pretend he didn’t know about the water falling outside, crushing him under its memories.

He dreamed of passes and receives that Aomine didn’t remember. He dreamed of lying on gym floors, exhausted but happy. He dreamed of what he couldn’t go back to. He dreamed of looking for colleges together, and going on campus tours. He dreamed of what he couldn’t reach. He dreamed of a shared apartment and talk of love. He dreamed of impossibilities.  

Aomine saw worlds in his dreams . . .


End file.
